


[podfic] The Opposite of Work

by croissantkatie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen helps Morgana with her needlework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Opposite of Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Opposite of Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45726) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?4995odane9gvhj4)

[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/opposite-of-work)

mp3 / 4:32 / 4.37MB


End file.
